The Element of Suprise
by the darkness revealed
Summary: Five times Blaine surprised Kurt and one time Kurt surprised him. Because Klaine fluff makes the world go round.


The Element of Surprise by the darkness revealed

Summary: Five times Blaine suprised Kurt and one time Kurt suprised him. Because Klaine fluff makes the world go round.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the brilliance that is Glee.

A.N: In this story, Kurt and Blaine are in an established relationship.

Come, fellow Gleeks! Let us rejoice in the awesomeness that is Klaine!

* * *

1. Mr. Schuester was in the middle of a long-winded speech when Brittany interrupted him.

"Mr. Schue?" she asked. "Why is there a teddy bear in the door?"

Mr. Schuester gaped at her, wondering yet again where she got these notions from.

"Seriously," she said. "It's really bothering me."

With a sigh, Mr. Schuester turned around and to his great surprise there actually was a teddy bear at the door. The teddy bear was big, fluffy and brown, with a big red bow around its neck, and it seemed to be supported by a long-fingered hand.

The person holding the teddy bear, satisfied that they now had the whole club's attention, slowly wiggled the teddy bear around a bit. Then more of the person gradually came into view until finally the doorway was filled with a short, dark-haired young man, dressed in a school uniform and clutching the teddy bear.

Two things happened at once—the girls of the club giggled simultaneously, and Kurt let out a muffled squeak.

The mysterious boy grinned at Kurt's reaction and motioned him to come over. Scraping his chair back, Kurt jumped up and hurried over to the boy.

"Blaine," he muttered, shooting an embarrassed glance over at the silently staring club. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine grinned. "I came to say hi, of course!" he said cheerfully. "And I got this for you." He thrust the teddy bear at Kurt, who accepted with a shy smile.

"That's very sweet of you, Blaine. But did you really drive all the way over here to just say hello?"

Blaine's expression turned sheepish. "I was hoping to maybe take you out for a snack or something?"

Kurt looked like he was barely restraining a squeal. "Oh, I'd love to! But-" His expression fell as he noticed Mr. Schuester waiting in silence. "I still have practice…"

Blaine didn't seem worried. "No problem," he replied. "I'll just wait in my car for you to finish."

Kurt hugged him. "That's perfect! Thank you!"

Blaine hugged him back tightly and then broke away. "Off you go," he said. "Back to your glee club. I'll be waiting." With a final wave, he left the room.

Kurt returned to his spot with a smile, his eyes sparkling with light. As Mr. Schuester looked at him, he realized he's never seen Kurt this happy.

2. "Happy birthday, kiddo!" Burt said with a grin.

Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks, dad."

"Don't forget about that special birthday dinner tonight at Breadstix," his father reminded him.

Kurt gave a wave of acknowledgement, already at the door leading to the basement stairs.

Kurt shut the door and collapsed on his bed and sighed as the tension left his body. He felt bad for thinking it but he was glad to be away from all his friends. It had been a difficult day and all he wanted was some alone time.

Well, it hadn't been a bad day, not really. His dad had made him special birthday pancakes and Mr. Schuester had stopped practice so that everyone could sing him Happy Birthday but…he just wished Blaine had called him to wish him a happy birthday too. After all, he was his boyfriend and boyfriends wished each other a happy birthday, right? But Kurt had gone through the day without even a text from Blaine and it was getting him down a bit.

He was absorbed in his self-pity when he heard a suspicious creak from the direction of his closet. Frowning, he sat up and looked around.

The creak came again.

"Hello?" Kurt said cautiously, and then mentally slapped himself. "Don't be an idiot," he told himself. "There's no one here." Nevertheless, he got up and quietly tiptoed towards his closet. He paused before the door, mind filling up with visions of monsters and bogeymen, then bit his lip and pulled open the door.

"BOO!"

Any doubt that Kurt could reach that high F was eliminated as Kurt gave an impressively high shriek and jumped backwards.

Blaine emerged from the closet, laughing. "You should have seen your face!" He said, gasping for breath. "It was totally awesome!"

Kurt frowned. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Blaine sobered up, though he was still smiling. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to surprise you and the closet seemed like a perfect place."

Kurt softened. "You were waiting in that closet to surprise me?"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah. That's why I didn't call or anything. Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Kurt said.

"Anyways, Kurt," Blaine said. "I've got something for you." Reaching back into the closet, he took a cupcake with an unlit candle on top. He struck a match and lit the candle, and then handed it to Kurt. As Kurt gazed into the flickering flame, Blaine sang 'Happy Birthday'. "Now make a wish," he said excitedly when he had finished.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the candle.

"Happy birthday, Kurt," Blaine told him.

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes a little wet. "Thanks, Blaine," he whispered. "This is the best birthday yet."

3. Kurt surveyed the array of packages in front of him, his head tilted and his lips pursed. Should he take the Olive Oil and Roasted Tomato flavour? Or maybe the Parmesan Garlic flavour…He tapped his finger against his cheek, deep in thought.

Suddenly, someone's hand clamped down on his shoulder and a bright voice said 'Hi!'

Kurt gave a shrill scream and jumped straight up in the air. After he had calmed down, he turned around to see a laughing Blaine.

"Wow!" Blaine grinned. "I didn't know you could jump that high!"

Kurt rested a hand over his rapidly beating heart and scowled. "Shut up! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," said Blaine, not looking very sorry at all.

Kurt deepened his scowl, and then glanced around. The nearby shoppers, attracted by his scream, were looking at him curiously. He shot them an apologetic smile and then dragged Blaine behind a nearby shelf.

"Why on earth did you do that?" He hissed.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I just…well, I saw you standing there looking so cute and I just couldn't resist! You're adorable when you're surprised."

Kurt couldn't help but melt at Blaine's words. "Oh, all right," he said. "I forgive you."

Blaine let out a sigh. "Well, that's a relief!"

"But," Kurt continued, "To make it up to me, you have to help me with something."

"All right," Blaine said. "That's sounds fair. What do you need help with?"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him towards the shelves he had been perusing earlier. "What do you think?" he asked. "Olive Oil and Roasted Tomato or Parmesan Garlic?"

4. Kurt hummed contentedly as the hot water splashed over his shoulders. There was nothing like a hot shower at the end of the day to relieve his tension and sooth his muscles. He reached up for the shampoo and winced as his back protested the movement; the locker slams had been particularly brutal that week and it was hard to do anything that involved lifting his arms above elbow level.

Gently rubbing the shampoo into his wet hair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in one of his little habits—singing in the shower.

"_I really can't stay," _he crooned softly, allowing time for an imaginary partner to sing.

"_I've got to go away,_

_This evening has been_

_So very nice_

_My mother will start to worry_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more." _Still singing, Kurt began to rinse out his hair.

"_The neighbors might think_

_Say, what's in this drink_

_I wish I knew how_

_To break the spell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_I really can't stay_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside"_

He went on to the next verse.

"_I simply must go,_

_The answer is no_

_This welcome has been_

_So nice and warm—"_

But this time, another voice joined his.

"_Look out the window at that storm," _A husky voice sang.

Kurt shrieked and jumped, then slipped on the water pooling at the bottom of the shower. He fell, hitting his head on the wall. Hard. Sparks exploded in front of his eyes and he let out a moan. "Oww…"

"Kurt?" the voice exclaimed, sounding panicky, and suddenly the shower door opened, revealing a flustered looking Blaine. "Oh no! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

Kurt gave another shriek and threw the soap bar at him from his tangled position on the floor. "Get out! I'm naked!"

Blaine retreated, holding a hand over his eyes. "Sorry!" he cried again, blushing a deep fiery red.

Kurt waited for his boyfriend to leave the bathroom before standing up and turning off the water. After wrapping himself in his fluffy white bathrobe, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where Blaine was sitting on Kurt's large bed, still looking flustered. He jumped up when he saw Kurt and immediately started apologizing. "It was an accident, I swear! Your dad said you were downstairs and I came down and you were singing and it sounded really nice and I thought I would surprise you and start singing and I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself and I'm really, really sorry and I—"

Kurt held up a hand, cutting him off mid-apology. "Deep breaths, Blaine. Deep breaths."

Blaine complied, slowly calming down as Kurt carefully blow-dried his hair into perfection. "Well then," Kurt said, turning around to face him. "Now that you've calmed down, you may apologize properly."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm very, very sorry for scaring you Kurt and I hope you forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Well, I wouldn't say no to a nice box of chocolates…"

5. Kurt gently rubbed the sunscreen into his arms, then leaned back and relaxed. It was a summer afternoon and the sun was beating down strongly. Kurt had taken one look outside and grabbed his lawn chair, eager for a soak in the sun—with the proper skin protection, of course. Lying back and sighing contentedly, he inserted his earbuds and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to focus on the catchy tones of Lady GaGa.

He was drifting off into a light doze when a slimy-feeling hand touched his. Kurt gave a shriek and bolted upright, pulling out his earbuds in the process. Squinting against the sun, he looked upward, to be met with the sight of a laughing Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt seethed. "You have to stop doing this!"

Blaine shrugged, looking unrepentant. "I can't help it. Like I said, you're so cute when you're surprised."

Kurt huffed. "Why's your hand so slimy?" His lip curled up in disgust as he rubbed the slick spot that Blaine had left on his arm.

"Sunscreen," Blaine answered. "I have to slop on tons of it; otherwise I peel like an onion. And trust me; you don't want to see that."

Kurt stared up at his pouting boyfriend and sighed inwardly. Blaine's puppy face was impossible to resist. Rolling his eyes, he told Blaine, "Go fetch a lawn chair. We can share my earbuds."

Blaine's face split into a wide, happy grin. "Thanks, Kurt!" he shot over his shoulder as he raced towards the house.

Kurt watched him go, shaking his head fondly.

_And one time Kurt surprised him:_

1. Kurt picked up a sweater off the floor, sniffed it, and then thrust it away from him in disgust. Sighing, he glanced around the dark closet and reminded himself just why he had subjected himself to this. "Just think of Blaine's face when you jump at him," he told himself quietly. "Focus on that." He found his way to the wall and slid down to wait for Blaine's return.

Blaine, however, was taking longer than Kurt had thought he would. Five minutes passed then ten, and soon Kurt found himself wishing he'd brought his iPod or phone. Another ten minutes and Kurt was slipping into a light doze, broken only by the sound of Blaine's bedroom door opening. Kurt instantly perked up and prepared himself for the big scare.

He could hear Blaine humming and puttering around his room, putting away things and hanging up his coat. Finally, he heard Blaine walk over to the closet and open the door.

"Happy Hump-day!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine gave a girlish squeal and leapt backwards. "Kurt!" He exclaimed. "What the—"

Kurt emerged from the closet, laughing in glee. "You should've seen your face!" He cackled.

Blaine frowned but Kurt's giggles were contagious and he couldn't stay angry for long. "Happy hump-day?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kurt looked at him. "Tell me you do know what hump-day is."

"Oh," Blaine said, starting to smile. "Oh yes, I forgot, today's Wednesday which is the middle of the work week, hence the name, 'Hump Day' "

"No," Kurt said in exasperation. "Not happy hump-day. Happy _hump_-day…"

"Oh," Blaine repeated, as Kurt smirked and started to re-enter the closet, his hips swaying seductively. "Ohhh…"

Grinning, he followed Kurt in.

FINIS

* * *

Baby, it's definitely cold outside. Stupid Canadian weather.

This is my first 5 and 1 story, and I hope it won't be my last. It was incredibly fun to write!

Give me your reviews, questions, and constructive criticism…Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free…


End file.
